


I need a doctor9～10

by xinghai



Category: Ninepercent蔡徐坤朱正廷
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinghai/pseuds/xinghai





	I need a doctor9～10

9

朱正廷从医院的地下停车场把车开了出来，他看蔡徐坤情绪不太好，就请了半天假，把呆呆站在门口的蔡徐坤抓到了车上，说是去超市买菜，做饭。

到了超市，朱正廷迫不及待地把蔡徐坤拉了下来，拿了一辆手推车塞在蔡徐坤手里。

蔡徐坤一路上是开着车窗的，吹了冷风后清醒了很多，此时看着朱正廷一直往车里塞东西，无奈地说：“买这么多怎么吃的完啊。”朱正廷回头瞪了他一眼：“没事，吃不完扔给范丞丞。”

蔡徐坤跟着朱正廷后面，看着他东挑西买，也就不再想那么多了，索性就也加入了买买买。

“诶，这不是旺仔吗，我好久没喝了，多买几箱。”蔡徐坤盯着满墙的旺仔牛奶对朱正廷说。“你还小是吧。”朱正廷有些无语，却还是提了三箱。

从医院出来已经快12点了，所以两人也没有买太久，买了点爱吃的，就回家做饭。

蔡徐坤是很少做饭的，只有朱正廷不在家时会自己炒个饭填一下肚子，其它时候，不是叫外卖，就是朱正廷做，早晨做粥完全是心血来潮，还差点把厨房烧了，所以蔡徐坤很安心的躺在沙发上等吃。

没多久，厨房里飘出香味，蔡徐坤顺着香味到了厨房。朱正廷闻声，笑着说：“怎么样，香吧。”蔡徐坤眯着眼睛，从后面抱着朱正廷，头埋在他颈间，深吸了一口气：“恩，很香。”

朱正廷红着脸把蔡徐坤推了出去：“去去去，坐着等吃，饭好了。”转身，拿起了两幅碗筷塞给蔡徐坤，自己端着菜到餐厅。

两人面对面的坐下，朱正廷给蔡徐坤的碗里装满饭，递给蔡徐坤说：“比较迟了，就随便炒了几个你爱吃的。都一星期没怎么吃了，你都瘦了好多。”“知道了，你快吃。”

两人都没有吃饭时讲话的习惯，填饱肚子后，蔡徐坤和朱正廷在房间里研究今天发生的事。

朱正廷半躺在床上，先开口：“所以，你觉得死的那个人不是真正的凶手？”

“嗯，我觉得这和我受伤脱不了关系。”蔡徐坤坐在沙发上，喝了一口水，继续说：“我们理一下。一，连环杀人案的凶手应该被钟文后面的人杀了，不然有人说自己是杀了反社会人格杀的人，也就是真正的凶手，他不会什么都不做的。二，今天死的人想要抓的人质应该是你…”

“为什么是我？”朱正廷出声打断了他的话。

“他为什么要跳楼？”

“我问你呢，你问我我怎么知道！”朱正廷脾气上来随手拿起一个枕头朝蔡徐坤扔去。

蔡徐坤伸手接住，把枕头抱在怀里，继续说：“因为他们目标是我，所以想抓你来威胁我，不过他们看到我的反应后就知道抓错了人，你的助理没有利用价值，所以就放了。”

朱正廷歪着脑袋想了想：“也就是叫救护车的是被害人，凶手被你说的人杀了，最后换他们自己人过来，抓我威胁你。”

“差不多就是这样。”

“那你现在也没有怀疑的人？”

“我可以肯定。”

 

10

上次在医院想要杀我的人叫叶影，他的老板是犯罪团伙的首脑，叫宋文钰，他手下的手臂上都有纹一个F。”

“纹着F？”朱正廷反问。

“嗯，具体是什么意思我就不知道了。”蔡徐坤回答。

朱正廷想起自己好像在哪看过这个纹身，却怎么也想不起来，也就放弃了。

知道背后是谁，也就没有那么担心，朱正廷依旧到医院上班，蔡徐坤每天会来接送他，警方知道线索也开始调查，可宋文钰像人间蒸发了一样，他用来掩人耳目的公司已经被封了，几个相关人员也抓了起来，却没人知道他去哪了。

 

周末两天，朱正廷可以调休半天，中午刚出医院大门就被蔡徐坤拉去逛街，美名其曰：约会。

在路上，朱正廷一脸不情愿，可到了购物中心就走不动道了，拉着蔡徐坤就去扫荡。

“Gucci新品，不错，包起来！”

“哇，Gucci这个包，好看，买！”

“这个衬衫，我要了！”

……

蔡徐坤就在沙发上看着朱正廷买，嘴角忍不住上扬。

“先生，一共三十五万，刷卡还是现金？”店员的声音传来，蔡徐坤笑着的脸瞬间黑了下来。朱正廷笑眯眯地走过来，把手里提着的大包小包都塞给蔡徐坤：“坤，付钱。”

蔡徐坤无奈的接过：“怎么买这么多啊。”朱正廷沉下脸：“怎么了，心疼你钱了？你把我拉过来的，我还没有钱重要？”

蔡徐坤急忙站起来付钱：“刷卡，东西送到jf小区七号。”又转过头对朱正廷说：“怎么会呢，我的意思是等下还可以去别家买。”

“这还差不多，快点。”

等蔡徐坤拿回卡，朱正廷就拉着蔡徐坤的手臂到休闲区逛。朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤在前面蹦蹦跳跳地走着，蔡徐坤怕朱正廷跑太快摔着，反手握着朱正廷的手。

“坤，我要吃这个。”朱正廷停下脚步，指着一个买糖画的摊位说。

“小伙子，想要画什么？”摊位的老爷爷先开口。

朱正廷没回答，回头问蔡徐坤：“你觉得要画什么啊？”

蔡徐坤答非所问地让朱正廷走到远处背过身去，朱正廷地听话转过身。蔡徐坤拿出纸笔写了几个字给摊主看，好在摊主是个聪明的，笑着点了点头，开始画糖画。

朱正廷等了一下便不耐烦地说：“好了没有，你不会在整我吧！”“好了，你可以转过来了。”蔡徐坤把东西藏在身后。

“是什么呀，快让我看一下。”

蔡徐坤伸出左手，左手上的画的是一只兔子，耳朵上还写了个zzt。

“蔡徐坤！你什么意思啊！”朱正廷作势要打人。蔡徐坤连忙伸出另一只手，这只上画的是一朵玫瑰，写着cxk。

“正正，花给你，兔子是我的。”蔡徐坤把右手的递了出去，朱正廷愣了一下接过，两人心照不宣地拿在手里，都没有吃。

朱正廷走累了，拉着蔡徐坤进到一个咖啡店喝咖啡，手里的糖画还没有拆开。

正准备点单时，整栋大楼突然停电，商场里响起火灾的鸣警。蔡徐坤没有多想，拉着朱正廷就跑了出去。

黑暗中，人们的恐惧蔓延开来，四处逃窜，蔡徐坤心里隐隐不安，握紧那只牵着的手，随着人流寻找出口。

因为黑暗，人群相互碰撞，蔡徐坤手里的兔子掉了，心里咯噔一下，另一只手抱住旁边的人的肩。

“正正，你小心一点。”

“我知道了，你不用抱那么紧，这样很难走。”

旁边传来熟悉的声音，蔡徐坤松了一口气，松开在肩上的手，旁边人被撞了一下，手突然空了，想要再去抓却抓不到了。

“朱正廷！朱正廷！你在哪！”蔡徐坤拨开人群，焦急地吼着。

朱正廷被一双有力的手臂从后面禁锢住，背后的人用湿毛巾捂住他刚想呼救的嘴，刺鼻的气味传来，原本因为害怕睁圆的眸子渐渐闭上，手里的东西掉到了地上。

蔡徐坤，你一定要来救我呀……

没多久，灯光恢复，蔡徐坤停在朱正廷昏迷时的地方，看着地上面目全非的糖画，他好像听到了糖画碎掉的声音，这次，他的贝贝是真的因为他陷入了危险……


End file.
